warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Growler
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=''Unknown'' |rogue=Growler |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Growler is a stout black-and-white tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' :Growler as well as Fog and Tuna pad towards a few guardian cats, whom are gathering food from Twolegs. Fog glances at Growler and bets that he is grateful that he joined their group. The tom gives a purr, reaching towards a rabbit before Tigerheart slaps it away. The cat threatens the rogues and Fog glances at Growler and Tuna, asking if he'll take them all on. Tigerheart attacks Fog so Growler strikes his flanks with his paws, flying at him. The rogue glares at the tom, but Tigerheart soon spins around to face him and bites his legs down to the bone. Growler gives a screech of pain before pulling himself away. After the fight, Growler flanks Fog down an alley towards the guardian cats. When they leave, Growler gives a last show of his teeth before going. :Growler is seen exploring the territory around the guardian cats with Streak, heading the other way from Fog and Tuna. After Twolegs take Streak, Growler races around a corner and stops when he sees Fog. He nervously glances around, mentioning that they found more of the Twoleg traps. Fierce turns to the tom and asks him to show her where the other traps are. Growler pads over grass, taking Fierce to the end of the gathering place. With other guardian cats following, he takes them to a mesh trap identical to the one that trapped Pouncekit. He also points out another one, nodding towards slabs of stone. Lastly, he turns his muzzle towards some trees, mentioning there is one near their camp too. Cobweb investigates one of the traps, mentioning a part sticking up that wasn't in Pouncekit's trap. Ant suggests it went down when the kit stepped on it and Growler concludes that it shut the trap, his eyes shining. They manage to shut the trap with a stick so Growler follows at the heels of the guardian cats towards the next trap. :When Tigerheart is outside Fog's camp, Growler asks what he wants, nosing his way out of the it. Tigerheart explains that he has a message for Tuna but Growler narrows his eyes, concluding he is up to something. He declares he is getting Fog and he can talk to her. Tigerheart says no and explains he only wants to tell Tuna about the new traps and show where they are. Growler says he can show him, shivering as he glances at the sky. Tuna appears and Growler glances at him, explaining that for some odd reason, he is the only cat Tigerheart is allowing to know. Tigerheart offers for him to come to if he wants and adds to hurry as it might rain. Growler flicks his tail, saying to let Tuna get wet as he has scraps to finish. He disappears back into the bushes. Later, Tuna mentions that Growler joined the rogues after he was abandoned by his Twolegs. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Growlerfi:Growlerru:Брюзга Category:Males Category:Clanless cats Category:Rogues Category:Minor characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters